<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by alwayslivfab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607675">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslivfab/pseuds/alwayslivfab'>alwayslivfab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel OC - Freeform, Angst, Captain kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Friends With Benefits, I just wanted to write a fanfic that i would want to read, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Burn, Thor &amp; OC frienship, bi tony stark, bisexual reader, female oc - Freeform, some Shadowhunters elements, steve falls in love with an angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslivfab/pseuds/alwayslivfab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers just defeated the Chitauri, and the last thing Steve wants to deal with is another alien. However, when that alien is fallen angel from Heaven itself, Steve's feelings start to shift.</p>
<p>Y/N just wants to do good in the world but she got kicked out of Heaven for helping the Avengers. When Steve offers her a spot on the team, she accepts gratefully. Soon, Y/N can't deny her attraction to Steve anymore. Hopefully her murderous ex doesn't fuck everything up though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, I haven't written fanfiction in many years, so hopefully my writing has improved at least a little bit. I've recently been rewatching Avengers in quarantine and became undeniably attracted to Steve Rogers so...I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind rushed by her as she fell, whipping her hair around her face and threatening to rip the cape from her shoulders. She didn’t scream or cry out as she fell. She simply let it happen. This was the end. She had accepted that. Her choices had led her to this moment, and there was absolutely no point in attempting to change the outcome. She had tried her best, too. It wasn’t as if she wanted to die at this moment. No, what she truly wanted was to go back to her sister, to train with her and drink with her...to laugh with her one last time.</p><p>Then, everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was too fucking tired for women falling out of the sky. That shit was way too much for him after the battle he had just had with...aliens? He still couldn’t believe that aliens were real. It was stressful enough that he had to put up with all the new inventions of the 21st century, but aliens were taking just a bit too far.</p><p>Luckily, Steve was saved from having to attempt to grab the falling woman out of the air as she plummeted towards the New York City pavement. Instead, at Stark’s word, Hulk leapt into the air and plucked the woman out of the sky, bringing her safely back down to where the rest of the Avengers stood. Tony had reached the ground minutes before from the hole in the heavens and was still in incredibly rough shape from the landing.</p><p>Hulk carefully laid the woman down next to Tony and then wiped his gigantic, green hands on his pants, smearing them with a strange golden liquid.</p><p>“Does anyone know who the hell that is?” Stark said, moving his head as much as he could to look at the woman laying next to him.</p><p>Thor knelt down next to the woman and examined her face. He poked her cheek slightly and her head lolled to the side.</p><p>“No idea,” Thor said. He moved the hair out of her face and revealed possibly the most beautiful woman Steve had ever seen. Her skin was pale and covered in intricate symbols made from what appeared to be shimmering gold makeup. The swirls of color traced over her closed eyelids, cheeks, and forehead, leaving the lower half of her face bare. Her lips were pink, full, and parted slightly, letting out the tiniest bit of air.</p><p>“She’s breathing!” Steve pointed out, kneeling down next to the woman with Thor. He placed two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse. “She’s got a pulse, but it’s weak. We need to get her and Stark to a doctor."</p><p>Tony groaned and sat up slowly. “I’m fine, really. Just fell from a black hole in the sky, but I’m fine,” Stark argued.</p><p>Steve glared at the older man “Come on, we all need the help. Let’s just go. I’ll carry the unknown,” Steve offered, scooping up the woman in his arms. Clint and Thor both helped Tony up, and the group, followed by Hulk, headed towards Stark tower where Natasha and Loki waited.</p><p>Steve examined the woman in his arms as they walked. She wore an armored suit of white with lines of gold running through it, emphasizing her muscled but curvy body. A gold cape hung off of one shoulder, trailing on the ground as Steve carried the warrior woman through the destroyed city. Steve could feel something warm and wet seeping into his own suit from where his arm wrapped beneath her shoulder blades.</p><p>“You sure this isn’t one of yours, Stark?” Steve called back to Iron Man.</p><p>“I’ve never seen her before. Could she be Asgardian, Thor?” Tony asked.</p><p>“No. I thought maybe she was a Valkyrie, but her armor and the symbols on her face are not any that I have seen before,” Thor responded.</p><p>“And what are Valkyries again exactly?” Tony said.</p><p>“They are the elite female warriors of Asgard. They fly into battle on their winged horses and defeat any that come in their path,” Thor explained.</p><p>“Huh, okay. But, she’s not a Valkyrie, you said?”</p><p>“No. Her armor would be different and, as I said, I have never seen those symbols on her face in my life.”</p><p>Steve grunted in acknowledgement of Thor’s information. He desperately wanted to set the woman down and examine her back where she appeared to be bleeding gold blood, but he knew that the best thing would simply be to continue onward to the Stark Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She fell from the sky?” Dr. Helen Cho asked as she examined the warrior woman on her lab table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, from the hole, we’re assuming,” Stark said from his position on the other medical bed in the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...and Captain, you said she was bleeding?” Dr. Cho said, looking up from her examination at where Steve sat on one of the many cushioned stools. He had changed out of his suit and now wore a tight, long-sleeve, dry-fit shirt and sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Her blood is...gold, and it was coming from her back,” Steve agreed. The woman’s blood had gotten all over his suit which was rather unfortunate, but he was sure Stark could whip something new up for him in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Cho carefully turned the woman over to examine her back and gasped at what she saw. On the back of her suit, two slits were cut out and reinforced at the edges so that something like wings could be exposed. However, instead of wings, two large wounds dripping with golden blood presented themselves to the Avengers scattered around the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those-do you think she had-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wings,” Steve said, cutting Bruce off and moving his stool closer to the table to look at the gashes. “Looks like they were...ripped off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Dr. Cho said. “If she were one of you, I would give her some blood, but obviously we don’t have whatever kind of blood this is. I don’t think I should sew them up either in case they grow back. I mean, if she’s an alien, her biology could be completely different from ours. We can’t regrow limbs obviously, but she might. The best I can do is bandage the wounds for now and then see if I could possibly duplicate her blood to give her a synthetic transfusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you can do, doc,” Tony said. “We need to keep her alive. She may have more information on the attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she’s an enemy?” Bruce said, looking over at Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t know for sure, obviously, but if she came from that hole, I can only assume she was working for those aliens we just spent the week fighting off. If she is one of them, I want to get all the info I can on those goddamn aliens before we kill her,” Stark explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. He didn’t think that this woman could be with the monsters they had just defeated. She looked too different, too pure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She woke to the sound of voices arguing above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just kill her, Tony,” the first man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we kill her in cold blood, but if she’s part of the enemy, I don’t want to risk her escaping and wreaking havoc on the city that we just saved,” the man named Tony argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless she openly attacks us, I refuse to allow you to just kill her,” the first man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Rogers on this,” a third man said. “We can’t just kill her because she fell out of the same hole as the aliens. Tony, you fell out of that hole, and you don’t see us trying to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Banner,” Rogers said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” it was a woman speaking this time as Y/N’s eyes fluttered open. “I think she’s waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked around the pristine white room, scanning the faces of the five men and one woman scattered among the medical equipment that littered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Y/N croaked, attempting to sit up in the medical bed she lay in. Immediately, she noticed the absence of her wings and the intrusion of the needles in her arms. She gasped and reached behind her, feeling the gauze covering the space where her wings once were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the Stark Tower in New York City...Earth,” Tony added as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth,” Y/N whispered. “But I-I was falling. How did I survive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I, uh, grabbed you out of the air when we saw you falling,” the man named Banner said, waving awkwardly from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N studied him for a moment. “How? You are a doctor. You cannot fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t, but I, uh, I have this alter ego sort of this who’s super giant and strong and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it. You are Bruce Banner. The Hulk, yes?” Y/N said, raising her eyebrows at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did you know that?” Tony said, speaking up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N then scanned the room again, taking in everyone’s faces more clearly now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” she whispered. Then spoke louder as she said, “Oh, fuck! Oh, I am so screwed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-why?” Steve said, worry creasing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N ran her hands over face and groaned into her palms. A moment later, she looked up at the Avengers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not supposed to be alive right now,” Y/N said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit, lady,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now, if you know what’s going on right here, we would appreciate it if you would enlighten us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sighed. “Okay, here’s the deal. My name is Y/N, and I’m an angel. Or was. I screwed up, though. I mean, I stand by my decisions, but some of the guys upstairs disagreed, so now I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re an angel?” Steve said, incredulous. “Like, a Bible angel? Like, a servant of God angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked over at Steve, studying the supersoldier. “Yes. I’m an angel-angel. A legit servant of God. At least I was...now I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re what?” Tony said, his tone still accusatory as he looked at the angel. “What did you do that was so bad that it got you kicked out of Heaven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped you guys, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Steve said again. “Okay, you need to just tell us everything that’s happening right now, because this whole thing keeps getting crazier and crazier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m trying to! But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep interrupting me.” Y/N glared at Tony who threw his hands up in surrender but stayed silent. “So, yes, God is real. Angels are real, blah blah blah. I am an angel. But now, I’m not...not really. I’m a fallen angel which means I was basically stripped of my role as an angel because I disobeyed orders. The orders in question,” Y/N said pointedly towards Tony as he opened his mouth to speak, “were to not interfere with the attack on New York. The archangel Michael decided the situation wasn’t dire enough to warrant sending in any angelic help. I disagreed and tried to get a group of us to go and help you all, the Avengers.” She gestured around the room at the superheroes. “However, I ended up being the only one who cared enough to do something about it. Not even my sister…” Y/N paused and took in a shaky breath. “Anyway, I snuck out and attacked the Chitauri as they exited the wormhole to attack. However, at the end of the battle, Michael arrived and...and tore my wings off, just as the wormhole was closing. I think he thought that I would just fall through space and die, but I guess I slipped through the wormhole just in time to fall onto Earth. And now I’m here,” Y/N finished, looking back up at the Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Tony asked warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolled her eyes at this. “Because I can’t lie, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you guys didn’t know that?” Y/N said, looking around the room. “It’s literally in the Bible. Angels can’t lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can we tell you’re actually an angel?” Tony tested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolled her eyes again, but frowned, glaring at Tony. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe from the fact that I have wounds on my back from where my wings were ripped off. Or maybe you can tell from the fact that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleed gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of red. Or maybe from the fact that I possess more power than you could ever even imagine, Iron Man.” As Y/N stared Stark down, her eyes began to glow gold, the light pouring not just from her irises, but from every part of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, there, tiger,” Tony said, backing up immediately. “I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s eyes returned to their original hue and her shoulders relaxed. “I’m sorry, I just...I gave up everything to help you guys. Everything. I don’t appreciate being called a liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Steve said, smiling kindly at Y/N. “I don’t think anyone does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiled back slightly, but there was something in her eyes that Steve couldn’t quite define. Interest? Confusion? Fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you do now?” Tony said. “Obviously, you still have some power, but...what about your wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll grow back, but...they won’t be the same. They’ll grow back with black feathers instead of white and they won’t be able to take me high enough to reach Heaven. I will never be able to go back there. They also won’t hold the same power as my previous wings, so I will no longer be immortal,” Y/N said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do with your life, then?” Natasha Romanoff asked, the first time Y/N had heard her speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess I could just try to lead a normal life, though it will be difficult, seeing as I have no valid education that could get me a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you just stay with us? Join the Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked up at Steve’s words, surprise written across her face. “Are you serious? You’d let me join the Avengers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t really make that call, Rogers,” Tony argued, turning to the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll run it by Fury,” Steve said, shrugging. “She’s definitely a super, so I don’t see why he wouldn’t be on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” was all Tony said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the outfit reader wears to dinner later in the chapter. I know you can imagine it yourself and the clothes aren't exact, but like these are the clothes that I'm basing the fits after:</p><p>https://www.nastygal.com/desert-wonderer-graphic-tee/AGG50767.html<br/>https://www.nastygal.com/check-on-it-high-waisted-tapered-pants/AGG40288.html?color=109</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days later, Y/N was all moved into her new quarters in the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. The rest of the crew had also just moved in so Y/N felt better that she at least was not the only one who had to become accustomed to the new center of the Avengers. Her suit was nice and set up like a one bedroom apartment--a fancy one bedroom with all the latest technology, but a one bedroom all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N had just done a full tour of her space when a knock came to the door. She crossed the living room and opened the door to reveal Natasha, a.k.a. Black Widow, standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Y/N said, smiling uncertainly at the assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Y/N,” Nat said, giving the angel a broad, welcoming smile. “I just realized that you don’t have anything to move into your room, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping?” Y/N said, surprise written across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Come on, you have no clothes and it’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay! I just-I don’t have any money,” Y/N pointed out, following Nat down the hall towards the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that. I have Tony’s credit card.” Nat flashed a black card at Y/N before slipping it into the pocket of her leather jacket which she wore over her outfit of tight black jeans and a fitted, sleeveless, white turtleneck. Her red hair fell in curls to her chin. As Y/N studied the woman, she realized just how beautiful she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha?” Y/N asked, as they turned a corner and headed towards the door to the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you only interested in men?” Y/N asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat coughed in surprise and laughed. “Um, unfortunately, yes. Why? Is that not the norm with angels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at all. Everyone is assumed to be interested in all sexes and genders unless they specify otherwise. But, I understand that that is not the norm here, so that’s why I asked,” Y/N explained easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, as far as I know, everyone on the team is straight, save for Tony who is bisexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N nodded in understanding. “I think you are really beautiful,” she confessed. “That’s why I wanted to know your preferences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha chuckled again. “Thank you. You are incredibly beautiful as well, but I’m sorry, I am not interested in women that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N nodded, blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them climbed into a black sports car, Nat behind the wheel, and sped off towards the nearest city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Y/N spent the whole afternoon going from one store to the other. They bought casual clothes, workout clothes, training clothes, fancier clothes, bras and underwear (Y/N’s favorite part), dozens of pairs of shoes, and most importantly, gorgeous gowns for Tony’s many parties and balls. Natasha explained to Y/N that now that she was a part of the Avengers, she may become a public figure like herself, Tony, and Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is Steve like?” Y/N asked as they paroused different blouses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha chuckled. “He’s...different. He’s a great guy, very straight-forward and respectful and everything, but he lacks certain...social skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Y/N asked, pulling out a particularly beautiful satin shirt that would accentuate her bust and slim waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s super cute, by the way,” Nat said before continuing. “He was in that ice or whatever for 70 years, so he’s not used to 21st century stuff. I’m also pretty sure he had some girl back in the 40’s who he was always too shy to make a move on. I gotta say though, I do get the feeling he’s into some pretty freaky stuff when it comes to sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked up interestedly. “Oh? And what gives you that impression?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s just something about the way he commands for attention and he can get pretty angry if you push him enough. I just can totally imagine that that stuff translates to some pretty rough shit in the bedroom.” Nat grinned at Y/N suggestively. Y/N grinned back, feeling better about bonding with the assassin. Of course, she missed her sister and her other friends, but Natasha was turning out to be someone Y/N could definitely see being good friends with now that she was on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women returned several hours later, laden with bags. Steve met them in the garage which was only slightly intimidating to Y/N, seeing his well muscled body, his broad shoulders...She wondered what it would be like to rest her legs on those shoulders as he fucked her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you guys go?” Steve asked, eyes narrowing at Y/N who was still watching him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just into the city for some shopping,” Natasha said lightly, popping the trunk and starting to gather the many bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping for you?” Steve asked, looking at Y/N as he moved to help Nat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Y/N said, clearing her throat slightly. Natasha looked up and smirked at her. Y/N glared in returned and joined the others at the trunk. “I don’t have any clothes here, obviously, so we had to buy a whole wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, lead the way, then,” Steve said, nodding towards the door into the rest of the compound. They dumped the bags unceremoniously on Y/N’s bed once they reached her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you guys being so cool about me being here. I know I’m not really like the rest of you, but I hope we can be...friends,” Y/N said, suddenly feeling shy with having them in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha smiled broadly. “Of course, Y/N! I’m so excited to have another woman on the team,” she said before pulling a surprised Y/N into a hug. Nat was careful to avoid Y/N’s injury on her back which she appreciated, leaning into the assassin’s warmth. The women pulled back, smiling at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was another knock on the door, and Y/N ran through the apartment to open it. Tony Stark stood in the doorway, looking a little nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Y/N,” he said and then noticed Natasha and Steve leaving Y/N’s room. “Rogers, Romanoff, you’re here, too. Perfect. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be hosting a party at Stark Towers next week to celebrate our victory and all that. It’s, uh, it’s gonna be fancy. I don’t know if you have an outfit, Y/N, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Y/N interrupted. “Nat and I just went shopping so I’m all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Great. Well, dinner tonight is in an hour in the conference room,” Tony said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tony,” Y/N said, smiling kindly. The billionaire simply nodded and left. Y/N’s smile fell slightly. She desperately wanted to make Tony trust her more, but so far he always interacted with her with an air of caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” Steve said, reading her expression. “He’ll come around, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N nodded and smiled gratefully at the supersoldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you to unpack,” Natasha said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you at dinner,” Y/N agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Avengers headed back out into the compound, leaving Y/N to sort through her mountain of clothes and attempt to find something suitable for dinner that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Y/N was heading down to the conference room in the outfit she had settled on. She wore some wide-leg, high-waisted brown tweed slacks with a cream-colored, oversized t-shirt tied beneath her unsupported breasts. She paired the outfit with white tennis shoes and a few pieces of gold jewelry. She’d done her makeup for the first time in days and had decided to keep it simple with some brown and gold eyeshadow with her usual contour, highlight, brows, and lipgloss. There was no point in wearing lipstick if she was just going to dinner anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up as Y/N stepped into the conference room which was obviously set up for dinner with dishes, glasses, and silverware for seven people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Natasha was the first one to speak. “You sure clean up good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N grinned at her. “Thanks. I wasn’t sure how fancy I should dress so I went somewhere in between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you look great,” Natasha said encouragingly and then gestured to the seat next to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N could feel Steve’s eyes following her as she walked around the table to take her seat between him and Nat. Y/N flashed him an awkward smile as she sat down which he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After settling into the meal for a few minutes, Banner finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Y/Nia, how does the whole being an angel thing work? Like, Thor here is technically a god, right? So how can there be...multiple gods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a very good question, Bruce,” Y/N responded, laughing slightly. The others chuckled along with her. “That’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>question, right? Well,” she paused, thinking. “There is no one god. There are multiple gods as humans and God themself created them. There is God, capital G, and then there are gods, lowercase g, right? So, basically God, in the creation of the world, recognized that if humans were to be the ruling species, they would not be able to settle on one religion, one belief. That would be way too easy, right? So, as humanity spread through evolution and new societies and civilizations were created, so were new religions. God didn’t go away though. Judaism existed, and then Christianity and Islam, and so on and so forth. So all of these things exist. All of them are valid and real, and there is no one true religion. However, there is one God looking over all of it. That’s God with a capital G. That’s the God that I serve, that all angels serve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying that I exist because your God said so?” Thor asked, pointing his fork at Y/N. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat, yes. Your existence is not solely reliant on God but also on the people who believe in you, who keep your culture, beliefs, and stories alive. Without humans to believe in religion, I wouldn’t exist. Nor would Thor. Or your brother Loki and the like. Basically, faith is what keeps us alive and real,” Y/N explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Tony said, looking into the middle-distance in thought. “So, if you’re a fallen angel, though, do you still serve God?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as Y/N considered Tony’s words. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about this, it was a part of the whole risk taking thing, but to have someone voice her own fears aloud struck a particular nerve inside of Y/N. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short answer, yes. I do. I will always serve God, just not in the same way that I have for centuries.” Y/N paused again, considering her words carefully. “To serve God is to protect life. When I was a true angel, that meant going where I was told, protecting the people I was told to protect. Now...now it means protecting who I can. As you can tell, many fallen angels do not survive, and if we do, we are confined to a human lifespan. I will likely only live for 70 more years...if that. Many who survive the fall simply disappear into humanity or whatever planet they land on. They may become soldiers or healers or teachers, but they never return to who they are. The fall is...irreversible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at the back of Y/N’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not be weak. She would be strong in front of her saviors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Banner said, quickly. “I shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed softly. “It’s okay, Banner. I’m glad you did. It’s best that you all understand who you are bringing onto your team, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned your sister the other day.” It was Clint who spoke up now. “Is she also an angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, um, that’s actually a very interesting bit about angel...culture? Basically, as I mentioned, we are protectors of living things, so we are sent to battle across the universe to help those who are being persecuted. Since we go into battle so often, over the millenia, we have found it best if we sort of have a...battle buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha giggled at the term. “Battle buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N grinned, all uneasiness disappearing as she described her home. “Yes, a battle buddy. Everyone must choose one before they finish their training. Many choose siblings or training partners, and I chose my sister. Or, we chose each other. It has to be mutual, of course. Anyway, that person basically becomes your motivation and your backup in battle. You are completely tied to each other. When they get hurt, you feel it, and vice versa. They are your protector and also yours to protect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happens to your sister now that you have fallen?” Natasha asked interestedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must retire because she can no longer go into battle. All angels do eventually. I...I hoped that she would have come with me when I came to help you all, but she refused. She was so close to retiring that she didn’t want to give up her home in Heaven if she fell with me. I understand why...she has a family, a husband and a daughter. I just...I just hoped that I would be important enough for her to sacrifice that. I was wrong obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you ever be able to see her again?” Tony asked, concern written across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly, but only if she chooses to visit me which is highly unlikely. It is not forbidden for retired angels to visit other planets, but they must go through many layers of security in order to be granted access,” Y/N explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t worry, Y/N. We’re your new family now,” Nat said, smiling reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of agreement around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiled gratefully. “Thanks, guys. I’m sorry my life is so depressing right now.” She chuckled lightly. “I promise I’m much more fun regularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the meal, the avengers moved to the sitting room for drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, angel?” Tony asked from the bar where he was preparing drinks for the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to have nectar, would you?” Y/N asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, can’t say that I do,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Y/N, these mortals don’t have any of our far superior drinks. I do think I have a bit of 1000 year old mead here that you can add,” Thor offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fantastic! Well, Tony, I’ll just take an old-fashioned with a bit of room,” Y/N said, taking the flask from Thor and sniffing it curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Tony agreed and handed her a glass a few minutes later with her drink. Y/N added a few splashes of Thor’s mead and took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others laughed in surprise at her language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you can swear, I guess?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without being smited by God? Yes,” Y/N giggled and took another sip. “I mean, come on. I really don’t understand why humans get so worried about the little things like swearing and sex. Like, do you all really think that those are the things that God is worried about? If God sent everyone to hell for all the little things the Bible says not to do, there would be no one in Heaven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That definitely makes more sense than what I was told as a child,” Steve agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, angels are nearly as ‘pure’ as everyone thinks. We eat, drink, and fuck just like everyone else,” Y/N said, throwing up her hands and grinning. They all laughed at her antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how is your wing healing coming?” Steve asked, turning to Y/N as the others settled into conversation. Y/N’s eyebrows rose and her cheeks warmed under the handsome man’s gaze. She took another sip of her drink to calm herself before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. The area around them is weirdly itchy. I’m not sure how long it will take for them to completely heal, but it will definitely be a process,” Y/N replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all set to start training, though, right? Or do you need a few more days to recover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m definitely ready to train again. God, I’ve itching to get my hands on a punching bag again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her. “Well, Nat and I are meeting up at 8 tomorrow morning if you want to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to. Thank you,” Y/N said, blushing again slightly. It was probably the ancient alcohol that was running through her veins, but Y/N couldn’t help but warm beneath Steve’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening carried on with ease, everyone chatting, drinking, and overall having a great time. Around eleven, Y/N announced that she was going to bed. She thanked Tony for the dinner and the drinks before turning and heading back towards her room. A moment later, she heard quick, light footsteps coming up behind her. She turned to see Captain America jogging towards her in his dark grey button-down shirt and jeans. Y/N smiled in greeting and paused to allow the supersoldier to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Y/N,” Steve said, stopping a foot in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Steve. What’s up?” Y/N responded, trying to sound confident and relaxed while thoughts of Steve’s muscled body moving over hers pushed at the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I just thought you might want some company walking back to your room,” Steve said slightly awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N grinned. “That sounds great, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and settled into step next to her as they moved through the compound. “It’s interesting,” he finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Y/N questioned, keeping her gaze forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re more in touch with modern American society than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed aloud at this. “I mean, it would make sense. I’ve watched American society develop for the last 500 years, so I know a thing or two about modern culture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been keeping tabs on us?” Steve teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course,” Y/N said, grinning. “We wanna make sure our favorite life forms are doin’ okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them reached Y/N’s door and paused in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good night, I guess,” Y/N said, slightly awkwardly. She didn’t really understand why Steve had walked her to her door. It wasn’t as if they were at dinner by themselves or that they had only talked to each other. Regardless, Steve was looking at her in a way that sent heat through her body to her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to go straight to bed, right?” Steve asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I need to rest before training tomorrow.” Y/N laughed awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension. No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Steve leaned forward and reached out a hand to push Y/N’s hair behind her ear. She could feel his warm breath against the skin of her ear, and her own breath hitched at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Steve murmured and pulled back. He turned swiftly and headed down the hall without looking back, leaving Y/N standing alone in the hall in a state of shock and horniness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, fuck. God must be hot as hell if these humans were made in their image,” she whispered and opened the door to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night she came three times with her own fingers and the thoughts of Steve and Natasha.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reader outfits:</p><p>Workout outfit:<br/>https://www.fabletics.com/products/DRILL-FL190905<br/>https://www.asos.com/us/nike-training/nike-training-long-sleeve-top-in-black/prd/12499947?affid=25712&amp;_cclid=Google_Cj0KCQiAqdP9BRDVARIsAGSZ8AmVKhxA6roKi1pPzEO6O4ew29r0FV7nTI181wTdwijZayVE_WbIbg4aAmzcEALw_wcB&amp;channelref=product+search&amp;mk=abc&amp;ppcadref=10104919885%7c106779534692%7cpla-294682000766&amp;cpn=10104919885&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQiAqdP9BRDVARIsAGSZ8AmVKhxA6roKi1pPzEO6O4ew29r0FV7nTI181wTdwijZayVE_WbIbg4aAmzcEALw_wcB&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds</p><p>Other outfit:<br/>https://www.nastygal.com/dig-deep-ribbed-crop-top/AGG88406-173-20.html<br/>https://www.nastygal.com/taper-your-time-high-waisted-relaxed-jeans/AGG50495.html</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N woke up at 7:30, just in time to throw her hair in a ponytail and grab one of her new outfits for training. That morning she chose dark purple leggings and a matching sports bra that showed off her ample cleavage with a tight, black, long-sleeve over top. She shoved her feet into some black sneakers, snagged a granola bar from her stocked mini-kitchen, and ran through the compound in search of the training gym. She arrived at 7:55 slightly out of breath, but ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Nat, who were stretching on the large mat in the middle of the room, looked up as Y/N skidded to a halt in the large gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up late?” Nat asked, laughing at Y/N’s rushed state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N swallowed her last bite of granola bar and tossed the wrapper in the trashcan near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just thought I’d get a headstart on the warm up,” Y/N replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure,” Nat said disbelievingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t lie, remember?” Y/N pointed out, grinning and walking over to the two Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, angel girl. Let’s see what you got,” Nat challenged, moving into a fighting stance as Steve quickly moved out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hurt you, Romanoff,” Y/N said, mimicking Nat’s stance and grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” Natasha attacked with force, but Y/N was prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel blocked, jabbed, kicked, punched, and cartwheeled as she fought the assassin. Natasha did her best to retaliate and hand a few of her own punches, but Y/N never seemed to tire as the two fought. Eventually, Y/N managed to get Natasha in a hold that she couldn’t break out of. The assassin slapped the mat in surrender, and Y/N released her instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Y/N. You’re insanely good,” Nat said, out of breath but smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You’re a good opponent,” Y/N said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? You’re not even breathing hard! I think you could take Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N glanced over at the supersoldier who was looking at her interestedly, a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, he is Captain America after all,” Y/N teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s do this,” Steve finally said. The two faced off, glaring at each other with confidence. “Now,I don’t wanna hurt you, angel girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Steve, if you hold back, I will end you. Now, bring it on, pretty boy,” Y/N challenged, whipping her shirt over her head and smirking when Steve’s eyes widened at the newly exposed skin. He recovered quickly and launched himself at her, beginning the fight. Y/N whirled, kicked, and jumped with superhuman speed and strength, but Steve was right there with her. He matched her every move and had her landing on her ass several times throughout the fight. Y/N always got back up, though. She never surrendered or got discouraged. Each time she got back up, she fought back even more fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Steve managed to get her pinned, his body pressed down on top of hers, their chests meeting and faces incredibly close together. They were both breathing hard as they gazed at each other. Y/N had one hand wedged against Steve’s chest while her other was pinned down with his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You surrender?” Steve asked, smirking at the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N regarded him for a moment then bared her teeth in a ferocious grin. “Never,” she growled and pushed a smidgen of her angelic power into her hand. Her eyes growed gold as Steve was pushed back by the force coming from Y/N’s hand pressed against his chest. He fell back on the mat, and Y/N immediately straddled him, pinning his wrists down with her feet and pressing her forearm against his throat. Her eyes were still glowing as Steve regarded her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrender,” Y/N growled, pushing her forearm deeper against Steve’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I surrender,” he croaked, and the light in Y/N’s eyes died. She pushed off of him and held out a hand to help him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, angel girl. What was that at the end?” Nat asked from her position at the side of the mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a taste of my angelic power, is all,” Y/N said, shrugging as if it was nothing special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you use it earlier?” Steve asked, rubbing his chest where Y/N had hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be nice,” Y/N said simply. “It would have been a very short fight if I’d used it at the beginning, plus it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense,” Steve agreed, “but damn, you must be a menace on the battlefield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed aloud at that. “Oh, baby, you have no idea. Give me my weapons and let me use the full extent of my power and you would be dead meat, Cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trained for a few more hours, switching off fighting each other and practicing with various weapons. Around noon, the three split off to shower, change, and grab something to eat. In her room/apartment, Y/N changed into some loose-fitting jeans and a tiny white crop top with a deep v-neck after her shower. She connected her Stark-issued smartphone to her bluetooth speaker and chose her playlist of current favorite music. She had spent most of her bedrest going through the phone and curating her playlists on Spotify. She did indeed listen mostly to Earth music before falling from Heaven, so she knew what songs she wanted before she even knew whether or not she would have access to music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music played through her apartment, and Y/N danced around the kitchen, throwing together a lunch of a grilled chicken sandwich with pesto, mozzarella, lettuce, and tomato along with some yogurt and barbeque chips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of grilling her chicken, Y/N’s favorite song Futon by Ula came on. Y/N squealed and turned her speaker all the way up to blast through her apartment. She started singing the upbeat song at the top of her lungs, not caring if everyone in the compound heard her or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make you better if you hold on/We could be together for like so long/Sleeping in your sweater on my futon/You should just forget her and we’ll move on!” Y/N sang, spinning around the tiny kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody banged on her door, abruptly breaking Y/N out of her reverie. She jogged over to the door and opened it, breathless. Steve stood in front of her looking extremely annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pretty boy. What’s up?” Y/N asked, grinning and leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. Steve’s eyes briefly drifted down to her now emphasized cleavage but then snapped back up to her face which was framed by damp hair, falling in curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you turn that racket down?” Steve gritted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The music?” Y/N asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the music. It’s too damn loud and annoying, and my room is right next to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Stevie, you poor thing. Do you not enjoy music? Do you not dance?” Y/N giggled at Steve’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy music. Just not from this century,” Steve growled, still annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Dance with meeee!” Y/N whined, grabbing his large hand and pulling him into her room. She began dancing again, moving Steve along with her which he allowed begrudgingly. After the song ended, Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys came on, and the tension in the air thickened. The song was arguably rather sexy, and Y/N suddenly was very aware about how close she and Steve had moved together. Steve glanced down at Y/N’s lips before looking back up into her hazel eyes. His gaze burned, his blue eyes darkening with something like desire. She couldn’t do this. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N cleared her throat. “I’ll turn it down,” she said quietly, dropping the hand that was still holding Steve’s and stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” was all Steve said before turning and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and the warmth that Steve had sent down to her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned down the music.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reader outfit:</p><p>https://www.nastygal.com/ease-off-relaxed-mini-dress/AGG51211-3.html?color=367</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner that night was significantly less depressing than the night before. The Avengers chatted jovially and laughed as they each recounted stories: their greatest victories, their most gruesome kills, and their favorite weapons. Nat took on the task of describing, in great detail, Y/N and Steve’s match from that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of weapons do angels use anyway, besides your force stuff? What is that called anyway?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, angelic power is also called enkeli and it’s hard to describe, but it’s sort of like...Tony’s lazers. I can like blast people with it, or I can concentrate it to cut through things. What I did with Steve was just a little...push. It’s sort of telekinetic like that,” Y/N explained. “And as for weapons, we usually use swords and daggers made from a special metal and forged in heavenly fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll have to use what we have, assuming you lost all your weapons in your fall,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did indeed lose all my weapons, but I can get more, no problem. It will just call for a little field trip. I could go right now if that works,” Y/N said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I think someone should go with you,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with her,” Steve said quickly before Y/N could protest. She looked over at him, but he didn’t meet her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Rogers. We’ll leave in 20. And wear something pretty for me, will ya?” Y/N said, standing up from her spot at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I need to dress up?” Steve asked, standing with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re going to church, of course.” Y/N grinned and waltzed out of the dining room towards her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came to her door exactly 20 minutes later, and Y/N opened it to see Steve standing before her in a dark blue button down and black dress pants. He also wore a grey tie with his shirt. Y/N reached out and loosened the tie before pulling it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need that,” she said lightly, tossing the tie over her shoulder and smoothing down the collar of his shirt. Steve looked at her curiously, and she dropped her hands, feeling the familiar heat from his gaze burn into her. Her own outfit consisted of a light blue, smocked mini-dress with long billowy sleeves that gathered at her wrists. She wore pointed black ankle boots and the same natural makeup she had put on earlier. She grabbed a small, black cross-body bag from the hooks near the door and grinned at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Y/N said brightly and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two headed down the hall towards the garage. When they arrived, Steve headed straight towards a black motorcycle parked next to the various sports cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh,” Y/N said hesitantly. “You’re not really expecting me to ride that thing, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glanced up at her. “What’s the problem? There are two helmets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed nervously. “Uh, no. The helmets are not the problem. The fact that I’m wearing a dress is the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be fine. Just tuck it under that ass of yours,” Steve said, tossing the extra helmet toward her. She caught it, still frowning, but put it on and slid on the seat behind Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode through the night towards the catholic church that Y/N had directed Steve to. Y/N could feel Steve’s taught muscles through his shirt where her arms were wrapped around him. She desperately wanted to trace the lines of his abs with her fingers, but she restrained herself, knowing that would be way too weird. Twenty minutes later, Steve parked the motorcycle in a half full parking lot in front of the church. Y/N climbed off first and pulled her helmet over her head. She adjusted her hair from memory and simply hoped that she didn’t look like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Steve said, nodding at her hair. Y/N dropped her hands immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” she said awkwardly. Y/N took a deep breath, trying to place herself back into the confident mindset she had had before Steve had forced her on that damn motorcycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go in, shall we?” Y/N said, plastering a smile on her face. She started walking confidently towards the cathedral rising above her. She could tell based on the amount of cars and lack of people walking in that they would be interrupting a service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve caught up to her when she reached the door and grabbed the handle before she could, holding the door open for her. Y/N blushed and whispered a thank you before slipping into the sanctuary. Steve and Y/N took seats in the back, being careful not to make too much noise as the priest spoke at the front of the sanctuary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing?” Steve whispered to Y/N during one of the hymns. Y/N kept her eyes forward as she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wait until the end of the service and then I’m going to talk to the priest,” she whispered before resuming singing. Steve nodded and turned back to face the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had heard Y/N sing before, of course--he’d been ready to kick down her door the last time he’d heard her singing--but this time he got to really hear her voice. It was beautiful. Sad, and soulful. She had, for lack of a better word, an angelic singing voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glanced down at her periodically throughout the service, noticing the slope of her nose, the fullness of her lips, the brightness in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did she have to look like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he had seen her in that short little dress that made her legs look miles long, he’d want to grab her and take her against the wall, right then and there. And the way she had taken his tie off...fuck. It had been a long time since he had found someone he’d wanted to fuck like he wanted to fuck Y/N. Of course, there had been other women. He wasn’t a prude. But, the only other person Steve had ever wanted to absolutely destroy was Peggy and she had been far too delicate for him to fuck her properly. But Y/N...Y/N wouldn’t break. She could take it. He could tell…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The service ended 45 minutes later, much to Steve’s relief, and the two supers headed towards the front of the church where the priest was putting away various bits of worship paraphernalia. Steve allowed Y/N to take the lead and back awkwardly as she walked straight up to the priest. They greeted each other and then Y/N leaned in to whisper something in the priest’s ear. To any other person, it would look like she simply did not want to be overheard, but Steve noticed her hand which was placed on the center of Priest’s chest. Her hand glowed gold slightly for a moment and the priest’s eyebrows rose before his eyes glazed over and he nodded. Y/N stepped back and allowed the priests to lead them through the rooms behind the sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” Steve whispered to Y/N as they fell back to follow the priest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had to prove that I’m an angel, is all,” she whispered back and winked at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest led them to a small room that looked as though it was used for prayer. There was an alter on the far side and a large cross carved into the stone floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Y/N said to the priest who nodded and left back the way they had come. “Okay, then.” Y/N knelt on the floor and pressed her hand against the center of the cross. She murmured something in latin that Steve couldn’t quite understand, and her hand began to glow again. There was a sound like the grinding of rock against rock, and Steve saw the large rectangle surrounding the cross on the floor begin to rise. Y/N pulled back and stood beside Steve as they watched the floor rise and move to the side, revealing a large brown duffle bag. Y/N stepped forward and lifted the bag out of the hole and set it on the floor next to Steve. She pressed her hand against the piece of floor that had moved aside once again, and Steve watched it move back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N turned around and unzipped the duffle bag. The bag was filled with weapons: swords in sheaths, daggers of various lengths and widths, a few axes, and even a mace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Y/N muttered and zipped the bag back up. She slung the strap over her shoulder before pressing her hand against the bag on her back. Instantly it disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what did you just do?” Steve finally spoke up after standing in awe for the last 5 minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glamour, of course,” Y/N said, shrugging and heading back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glamour?” Steve questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, make magic things disappear so that the mortals don’t freak out. Don’t you guys ever have to do that?” Y/N explain innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because none of us have </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, Thor can definitely use Glamour. You probably just have never seen it or realized what it was because a) you couldn’t see it or b) whatever was Glamoured looked like something else, something normal, to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You immortals are fucking weird,” was all Steve could think to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just think that because you can’t explain our powers with science yet. Before you were created, whatever fuckin’ science was used on you was definitely considered ‘fucking weird’ to most people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove home in silence. Steve could feel Y/N’s warm hands pressing through his shirt and wished desperately that he could feel them against his bareskin. He wanted her everywhere. He wanted to feel every inch of her, and he wanted her to feel every inch of him. Steve tried to keep his breathing even and his thoughts not horny as they sped through upstate New York.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the compound, Y/N removed the Glamour from her bag as she and Steve headed down the halls towards her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we have to go to a catholic church?” Steve asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, really any house of worship works. Angels are present in many religions. We could have gone to a synagogue or a Muslim temple and found the same thing, but that church was closest so.” Y/N shrugged after her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Steve murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached her door, and Y/N placed her hand on the scanner to let herself in when she spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Steve,” Y/N said, turning to face the supersoldier as her door opened and she tossed her bag of weapons into the apartment. “You don’t have to walk me to my door every time I go somewhere. I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can,” Steve said honestly, “but it’s the polite thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in the 1940’s. Nowadays, when a man walks a woman to her door, it’s because he’s expecting something from it.” This was the first time Y/N had spoken so boldly about Steve’s attention towards her. It was also the first time she had gotten dangerously close to mentioning how much she wanted him to fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what sort of thing am I expecting, Y/N?” Steve said, stepping closer to the angel as his eyes darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know,” Y/N said, her tone still light despite her racing heart. “Maybe you want to touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would I touch you?” Steve was incredibly close to her now. She could feel his breath against her ear as he leaned in, his hands gripping the doorframe. She knew he wouldn’t touch her without her permission, but she wanted to see just how far she could push him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe you would kiss me…” her breath caught as his lips ghosted over her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” he taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere,” Y/N breathed before crashing her lips against Steve’s. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his own muscled arms came around her waist, his fingers gripping the fabric of her dress and lifting it slightly. Steve’s tongue pushed into Y/N’s mouth and she moaned loudly. Their teeth clashed together as the kissed each other hungrily. Y/N jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around Steve’s waist, pressing her already wet core against his hips. Steve groaned and rolled his erection against her, eliciting another moan from Y/N. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Steve pulled back. “Are we doing this?” he asked, resting his forehead against Y/N’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits?” Y/N asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll rail me like there’s no tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s do this, Captain.” Y/N pressed a searing kiss against Steve’s lips and he grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No smut yet! But I promise next chapter is in the works ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>